otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Kapitan
'Crew Quarters ' ---- The narrow passage opens up into a small wardroom. The space is ingeniously outfitted, the furniture and surfaces configured to serve either under nominal local gravity conditions, or that provided by the freighter's own acceleration. Flanking the wardroom are a set of personal sleeping niches, with each empty bunk module containing a bed with built in cabinetry and storage lockers. Forward, a fresher unit is located portside, while to the starboard is a simple kitchenette. The room is softly illuminated, gentle light flowating down from coves recessed into the dorsal and side wall framing. The deckplates are sturdy and and diamond gridded, providing a sturdy utilitarian finish to the space. ---- "What makes you think this?" Ace asks softly, sitting on the edge of Tirax's bunk while Jas stands nearby. Tirax is laid out on the bed. From his breathing he's not in tip-top shape. "...It just -feels- like that." Jaswinder is seated backward in a chair, so that his arms are crossed over the back of it, chin in one hand. "Why, though? What happens?" "More importantly," Ace says, "Have you tried tellin' him this?" "Well, I would have, if he hadn't waited till now to tell me he wasn't happy with the way things were," Tirax says dryly. "I thought he liked it like that, so I left it like that." Heavy boots announce Rillitan's entry before he even enters the room as the aft hatch pulls open and the Timonae slips into the wardroom looking as though he's been working out in loose clothes and rubbery shoes. He has a nightstick in his cybernetic arm and an assault rifle slung over his shoulder. Jaswinder looks wry. "Happens a lot. You two sound like you prefer shouting to talking." "So," Ace says, giving Rill a cursory nod as he enters, "You tell him." Tirax gives Rill a nod as well, even though his eyes are closed, he has ears! "I've tried. But it's too late, or someting." "What the..." Rillitan manages, looking about the wardroom with a frown, "I get on the wrong ship, or what? Who the..." glancing from Tirax to Jas, the Timonae then looks across to Ace for a moment before frowning and cutting his line short. He registers the nod but doesn't return it, moving towards his bunk in silence. Jaswinder lipquirks. "It happens," he says to Rillitan. Then, to Tirax, he says, "Always down to timing. And presentation. Doesn't do much to say you aren't going to cling, if you do it while you're begging." He pauses. "Just curious - when's the last time you two had fun? Stupid fun. Not saving the world or working up for a scene." Ace looks over at Rillitan, "You are currently a guest on the Laughing Fox of which I am once again kapitan. We are currently on Tomin Kora as a favor to a drook but will be leaving this evening for a job. Eventually we will be going back to New Luna to finish what was started there. Does that answer your questions?" "I... don't rememmber," Tirax tells Jazz. "Where's Aadzrian?" Rillitan asks flatly, standing by his bunk. "Most likely still sleeping," Ace replies, matching Rillitan's tone. Jaswinder blows out a breath. "You two sound intense enough to power a ship on drama," he says. "You want to try talking to the guy, go do something stupid-fun. Y'know what I was doing with him the other day? Kicking down a sand castle. Woe betide the fallen defenders of the sand people, stuff like that. Stupid fun. He got a real kick out of it." "Tell him he can have his money back. I ain't working under you." Rillitan grunts, turning to his bunk and opening one of the storage draws underneath it. Tirax nods a little at Jazz. "...I don't think I can kick down sandcastles with a broken rib... btu I'll think of something." Eyes opening he looks over Rill's way. "...Rill? We're on TK, you might want to wait." Ace looks back to Tirax, "Is good idea to just go somewhere and have fun," she nods, then shrugs looking back to Rillitan, "Your choice." "Might let you talk to him," Jazz nods. "Couldn't hurt. As for being in his shadow...can't much help there. A dom who doesn't want to fess up to being a dom can be a pain." Rillitan snorts, "Tirax, I grew up here mate, chances are Tomin Kora is just getting a little /more/ dangerous, now. Eh?" he pulls out a rucksack and puts it on his bunk, leaning forward and pulling back the curtain for the weapons rack mounted above it. He takes the smaller guns, knives and explosives and puts them in like a game of weapon Tetris. "...least I ain't breakin' any laws here, with all this stuff." Tirax sighs quietly and nods, mute. "Will pass your message on to Aadzrian then," Ace nods curtly, "You are welcome to leave with us if you wish." Jaswinder tilts his head. "You're going with the tiny crazy woman too?" Rillitan continues to quickly pack up his stuff, tying a shotgun and a tangler gun to the side of his backpack firmly before moving and grabbing a pile of neatly folded clothes, stuffing them in on top before zipping up the bag and looking across to the Flak armour at the end of his bunk. "I'll stay on planet." he replies, "Got reason to, after all." He unzips his bag again and pulls out two items of clothing he had packed in. "Thanks for the lessons, Rill," Tirax says quietly, calling out in a slightly strained voice. Ace shrugs and turns her back on the man, then, clearly not caring what he did. Jaswinder grins. "I'd say I'd follow you, but not with that many guns and that temper," he says. "Lady smile." Rillitan changes out of his current clothes into a fresh set quickly, throwing the others in the bag and closing it up again. He grabs his armor and pulls the torso piece on before moving over to Tirax and kneeling down next to him, placing his cybernetic hand on his shoulder, "Remember them, a'ight? You're about as naturally apt to flyin' as a turd, which is why bein' successful at it will be a good thin' for ya. Hope things work out." Tirax blinks up at Rill and nods again. "Thanks," he says genuinely. "Take care of yourself." "If it is piloting lessons you wish," Ace shrugs, "Is me or Swifty to teach you." Jaswinder blinks. "Or me," he says. "Flying, I can do." The door to the captain's quarters swings open, and out lumbers Aadzrian in shirt and boxers, looking sleepy yet but at least not quite as sleep-deprived as in recent days. He blinks owlishly at the group and intelligently queries in Timonese, "Huhwhut?" "Yeah," Rillitan pats Tirax on the shoulder, "You too." he stands again and moves back to his backpack, pulling it on and then grabbing the rest of his armor. When Ace mentions the name Swifty, it might be noticed that Rillitan's expression darkens further, and he seems to concentrate mainly on putting the separate plates of his armour on quickly and professionally. He looks up towards Aadzrian, who walks in when he's finishing, and speaks, "I need to talk to you outside." "Rill's leaving because Ace is Captain again and possibly if they worked together, something would explode," Tirax explains succinctly to Aadzrian, before looking back to Ace and smiling. "I did suggest you teach me, and I never managed to get hold of Swifty." Jazz gets a nod and another smile. "Thanks." "Thought Swifty would be the better teacher," Ace shrugs, "Is the truth - she is a far better pilot than any of us here. Privet, Aadzrian," she looks over at the Timonae, pointedly ignoring Rillitan, "Told him I was kapitan again, he said he would give you your money back because he would not work under me. Is an ass as I have always said, but told him it was his choice and he was welcome to stay." Aadzrian frowns unhappily at that, brushing his hair back with a sleepy nod. "Okay," he confirms, turning to Rill. "I'm sorry you feel that way, man. Let's talk outside." He ambles across the quarters towards the taller man, but continues for the door. Jaswinder tilts his head back and yawns. "Wonder when the tiny crazy woman will turn up," he muses. "Fucking ass... yeah, mine, cause seeing me leave is so fucking hard for you, right?" Rillitan retorts angrily, grabbing his assault rifle and moving for the door. He pauses, turning to look at Jas, "If you ain't going with the Fox, and you need a second, fer safety, I'll oblige you. Not that you'll want to, let Ace tell you about how dangerous I am, how I'll stab you in the back soon as look at you. She would know, see, cause that pretty much describes all o' her mates... Heck, I'm surprised you ain't drawn to me, seems like I fit the laundry list, whatever." he moves out, muttering. Tirax sighs quietly, calling to Aadz as he leaves. "...Sorry, about last night. I overreacted. And thanks.. for having my back." 'Landing Field ' ---- Once upon a time, a crimelord named Boss Cabrerra built the domed city of Shadowheart. Starships entered through a series of atmospheric locks in the upper hemisphere of the dome and landed atop a framework structure called the landing aerie. Visitors would then ride Cabrerra Industries shuttles from the aerie to the spaceport. More than 1,000 feet tall, the aerie was the tallest structure within the cityscape. And then, in the year 3004, the domed city fell into disarray with the spread of the Nexus Curse plague and the destruction of Cabrerra Industries. The landing aerie toppled in an explosion after the destruction of Majordomo Grim - the right hand of the Kamir. A 100 yard by 100 yard square patch of concrete has been laid out, a recent refurbishment, designated strips for landing ships visible from space by blinking warning lights. Settled about the landing pad is solid, iron towers with the shadow of snipers. Though the ruins still circle the establishment, nascent physical organization has begun here. ---- Aadzrian disembarks from the IND Laughing Fox. Rillitan disembarks from the IND Laughing Fox. Aadzrian follows Rill off the ship, slight frown lingering. "I -am- sorry to see you go," he says quietly. "You and Ace have a history, I'm guessing. It's always been her ship, whether or not she told me I was captain." "Yeah well. You don't watch someone get traded in like a dog on TK, that ain't right in my books. I look at her, an' you know what I see? I see everything I saw in John Wiendrback. Evil with a pleasant face, sham heroism. Sorry Aadz, but I can't stand in a room with her, let alone take orders. How much you want back?" the Timonae pulls out some credit chits from his front pocket. "She saved me from that very fate, Rill," Aadzrian says, very quietly. "For no other reason than because it was wrong. I can't say I know what happened. Only that I know Ace, and I know you, and it's a shame and a tragedy two decent people can't get along in this life. Keep it. You helped on New Luna, and you did start the lessons." "That's over fair of you, Aadz, but I ain't going to turn this down." Rillitan smirks somewhat before pulling a serious expression, "You ever need help." he says, "That's over fair of you, Aadz, but I ain't going to turn this down." Rillitan smirks somewhat before pulling a serious expression, "You ever need help." he says, "You call me, yeah? Sort it out." he smiles again, readjusting his pack and turning towards the ruins, taking a breath in. "Tomin Kora... it's a wretched hive of scum and villainy." he muses, looking back at Aadz with a chuckle, "Almost feel at home." he trudges off. "You ain't the only one who does," Aadzrian laughs a little, shaking his head. "Rill... We can carry you somewhere else, promise. You don't have to stay here." He takes a tentative step after the other man. "I got a job, remember? Four dead and three hurt is a big bail to jump..." Rillitan calls back, still walking, "I'll get my man, first." "You take care of yourself," Aadzrian sighs, nodding. "If you need any help with the bounty... you call, too." He watches Rillitan go, his frown only deepening. Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Category:OS:TFS Logs